


like a pill

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/M, Keith is a shy baby, Lance is a Tease (Voltron), M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Other, Polyamory, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28207164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "If I'm being honest, Keith and I are...... We're in love with you."Now, over the past twenty minutes or so, Katie had slowly begun to reach her daily shock limit. But, when she heard those words, it was as if he'd figured out exactly how to shock her. And her brain reacted the way it always did when she reached that limit. She passed out.
Relationships: Implied Keith/Lance, Keith/Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt, Keith/Pidge | Katie Holt, Lance/Pidge | Katie Holt
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29
Collections: anonymous





	like a pill

The minute Katie woke up, two firm bodies encompassing her in their warmth from both sides, she blushed.

She was completely naked, she could feel the sheets rubbing against her skin, and, from what she could tell, the guy behind her was naked too. Actually, even the guy in from of her was naked. Katie could see everything; from his deliciously broad shoulders to his long, sculpted legs. And, damn, he had a really nice ass. But her mind moved on faster than she would've thought possible.

Where in the hell was she? Why was she in bed with two naked guys? Why was she sore between her thighs? Where was her phone? What time was it? What happened the night before?

But, she had no answers to the questions she had, which brought about more questions. And she couldn't answer those either. So, she figured when her stomach growled, either drive herself insane with questions or make herself some food. So, even though they were warm, and the guy behind her had his arms around her waist, and it was really comfortable, she slipped out of his grip. And Katie nearly fell over the side of the bed when she saw the guys she'd been laying with. Two of the hottest guys at her university, Keith Kogane and Lance McClain.

Immediately, she had to cover her mouth to muffle the soft squeal in the back of her throat. 

She would've sworn that she'd died when she saw their faces. But her heart really did stop for a moment when Keith roused, an oddly cute grumble leaving his lips as he pulled Lance closer for warmth. His eyes blinked open for a mere second, but it was enough to leave her horrified. And a little bashful. She was standing on someones' hardwood floor, completely naked, and, as soon as she realized this, she grabbed the closest shirt she could find. 

A dark red sweatshirt, more than long enough to cover her up, and she pulled it on in a rush, barely noticing the fact that it smelled like mint, lilac, and something like gasoline. 

Something that definitely belonged to Keith. But, because she was in a bit of a panic, she didn't take the time to realize that. And she ran into the bathroom to clean herself up, noting the odd marks on the inside of her thighs, and neck, and, well, nearly everywhere else. But she ignored it. Not because it was something she could easily forget about, but because there were strange, crusty stains further up her thighs. Something she'd seen when she was six and her babysitter had just come out of her parents' room. And her boyfriend stepped out later, looking flushed and serene.

Katie felt her face erupt in flames, her face so warm it felt like she was going to melt. She'd just found out the answer to one of her questions.

Sex. She'd had sex the night before, with at least one of the boys still peacefully resting. Or, to her utter embarrassment, both of them. Of course, when she lost her virginity, she had to do it like a slut. At least, that's what people would say when they found out she'd done that. _If_ people found out about it. Honestly, the circumstances under the loss of her virginity didn't bother her. It was the mere fact that she'd had sex with the two boys she'd been crushing on ever since the three of them met. 

But, before she freaked herself out, Katie searched for the kitchen. And her jaw fell slack when she found it. It was beautiful, sleek and modern and absolutely breathtaking. Immediately, she rushed into the beautiful space and began searching for whatever ingredients she could find. And, by the time she was done cooking, she had beautiful, fluffy, chocolate souffle pancakes. 

Baking with the supplies in that kitchen was pure bliss, and she let out a happy sigh, leaning against the counter with a smile. Only for her to jump with a soft squeak when arms wrapped around her waist, and lips pressed under the base of her left ear. And a smooth, velvety chuckle filled her ears. 

"Jumpy, huh, KitKat?" 

Lance. She turned to face him, and looked up at him, staring pointedly at h the bridge of his perfect nose. "What..... What happened last night?" His face fell, concern drawing his features in a way that was still really attractive, and he cupped her cheeks in his hands, gently pulling her closer. "You don't remember anything from last night? Does your head hurt? Do you have a headache? Anything like that?" "Uh... no?" Her cheeks warmed even more than normal, and she accidentally let her gaze fall to gaze at his beautifully plush lips. And, suddenly, she remembered Lance pressing her to the wall and kissing her viciously with those beautiful lips, while Keith worked bruises into the pale skin of her open thighs. 

At that, she squealed and fell into his chest, trying to staunch the sudden onslaught of memories. Lances' lips on her clit while Keith buried his fingers into her cunt, Keith holding her against him and kissing her senseless while Lance drove into her hard from behind, Lance whispering sweet nothings in her ear as Keith slowly rolled his hips against hers, making her more and more desperate for him to give her what she wanted.

Her rolling her hips in Keith's lap, moaning into his mouth. Gasping when Lance thrust into her sharply, filling her up to the brim.

And Lance rubbed the back of her head, kissing her brow. "You remember now?" She nodded with an embarrassed whine, burying her face further into his chest, and he chuckled again, the sound bringing goosebumps to her skin. "Why? What? I have no idea why this happened." He cleared his throat, sounding slightly embarrassed himself, and changed the subject. 

"You realized that that's Keith's sweatshirt, right? He said last night that he'd probably lose his shit if he saw you wearing his stuff, and, by losing his shit, I mean fuck you into oblivion." And she immediately backed away, tugging off the sweatshirt like it burnt her. Only to remember she was naked under it.

Lance's eyes narrowed, seeing the mess they'd made of her, and darkened a few shades, and she felt warmth trickle into the pit of her stomach. But, instead of eating her alive like his expression suggested he wanted to, he simply lifted her arms like an unruly toddler and pulled it back on. "I'll protect you," He murmured, and, from the look on his face, she believed him. 

The pure tenderness in his gaze, the way he brushed her cheek with his thumb, the gentle kiss he pressed on her lips. 

And she hoped he'd keep his promise when another set of arms wrapped around her. "You made breakfast?" Keith murmured, pressing a soft kiss on the side of her neck. and she tried her hardest not to squeal. She really did. But she failed. Lance made a face, something between amusement and adoration, and, not for the first time, she felt like she was gonna melt. Embarrassed didn't even begin to touch on what she was feeling. 

And Keith looked at her over her shoulder, quirking a brow, before looking over at Lance. "Is she okay?"

"I had to remind her about what happened last night. I guess she forgot?" Keith chuckled softly and kissed her cheek, a lot more affectionate than she was used to. But she really couldn't say she hated it. Actually, she sort of loved it. He pulled away and went over to the stove, where she'd left the pancakes to cool enough to eat. "I know Lance can't cook for shit, and I can't make a souffle to save my life. And Casper's probably a bad cook too. So you have to have made these." "I mean, I  did.  This kitchen was too pretty  not  to use." Keith flushed a little, blinking at her, and she tilted her head in confusion. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?" 

"Uh... No, it's just- I've never heard someone call a kitchen pretty before." Lance chuckled and leaned against the counter, smirking. "That, and Keith was the one who did everything in this kitchen. Even laid the countertops." Her mouth fell open, and she stared at him in awe, seeing how he flustered the longer she watched him. And she couldn't help the soft smile coming to her lips.

"That's incredible, Keith. I'd never be able to do any of this."

At that, he blushed, his cheeks a soft pink. "Th-Thanks? I... I don't know how to respond to that." Immediately after that, he turned around, grabbing dishes from the cupboards and drawers. "I'll set the table," He said, all in a rush, and Lance let out an adorable snort as he rushed out of the room. "Keith made the table too!" He said theatrically, purposefully loud enough for him to hear, and looked over at her with a heart-melting smile. "I think that's the most embarrassed I've ever seen him. It makes sense that you're the one to do that." "Wh-Why? Why does it make sense? Cause, as nice as this is, I'm confused. How did this happen?"

He looked at her with a simpering smirk, his eyes soft yet intense, and she felt paralyzed under that gaze like her feet turned to stone.

"If I'm being completely honest, Keith and I are...... We're in love with you."

Now, over the past twenty minutes or so, Katie had slowly begun to reach her daily shock limit. But, when she heard those words, it was as if he'd figured out exactly how to shock her. And her brain reacted the way it always did when she reached that limit. She passed out.


End file.
